Unitized doses of dishwashing detergents are found to be more attractive and convenient to some consumers because they avoid the need of the consumer to measure the product thereby giving rise to a more precise dosing and avoiding wasteful overdosing or underdosing. For this reason automatic dishwashing detergent products in tablet form have become very popular. Detergent products in pouch form are also known in the art, they have the advantage over tablets of avoiding the contact of the consumer fingers with the dishwashing composition which may contain bleach and/or other irritant substances.
The automatic dishwashing process usually involves an initial pre-wash cycle, main-wash cycle and several hot rinse cycles. Better performance is obtained when the detergent is delivered at the beginning of the main-wash cycle than when the detergent is delivered in the pre-wash cycle since it can be lost with the initial water. In laundry washing machines the detergent can be placed in the drum or in the dispenser, however, in dishwashers the detergent is generally delivered into the main wash via the dispenser to avoid premature dissolution in the pre-wash. The amount of detergent is therefore limited by the volume of the dispenser. Dispensers vary in volume and shape from manufacturer to manufacturer. In the case of detergent in loose form (i.e., powders, paste and liquids), the volume of the dispenser is a decisive factor. In the case of unit dose forms, such as tablet, the geometry and shape of the dispenser plays also a very important role.
Tablets can be designed to have a size and shape which fit all machines. One of the drawbacks of detergent tablets is the fact that their manufacturing process requires the additional step of powder compaction. This decreases enzyme activity and slows down the dissolution rate of the ingredients forming the tablet, or requires the use of complex and expensive disintegrated systems, or makes it difficult to achieve differential dissolution of the detergent active ingredients.
Some detergent ingredients used in dishwashing detergent compositions are liquids. These liquid ingredients can be difficult or costly to include in a solid detergent composition. Also, certain ingredients are preferably transported and supplied to detergent manufacturers in a liquid form and require additional, and sometimes costly, process steps to enable them to be included in a solid detergent composition. An example of these detergent ingredients is surfactant, especially nonionic surfactant which are typically liquid at room temperature or are typically transported and supplied to detergent manufacturers in liquid form. Another example is organic solvents.
Current methods of incorporating liquid ingredients into solid detergent compositions include absorbing the liquid ingredient onto a solid carrier, for example by mixing, agglomeration or spray-on techniques. Typically, solid detergent compositions comprise only low amounts of these liquid detergent ingredients due to the difficulty and expense of incorporating these liquid ingredients into a solid detergent. Furthermore, the incorporation of liquid ingredients into solid detergent compositions can impact on the dissolution characteristics of the composition (for example as the result of forming surfactant gel phases), can increase the moisture pick-up by water sensitive ingredients and can also lead to problems of flowability. It would be advantageous to have a detergent composition which allows the different ingredients to be in their natural state i.e., liquid or solid. This would facilitate the manufacturing process, increase the component stability and furthermore allow the delivery of liquid ingredients prior or post to the delivery of solid ingredients. For example differential dissolution of active ingredients would be beneficial in the case of enzyme/bleach compositions to avoid oxidation of enzymes by the bleach in the dishwashing liquor. It would also be advantageous to separate bleach from perfume.
Another factor that can contribute to the inefficient delivery of actives to the wash, in the case of tablets, is the need for adding carrier materials, as for example porous materials able to bind active liquid materials, binders and disintegrates. In particular, the incorporation of liquid surfactants to powder form detergent compositions can raise considerable processing difficulties and also the problem of poor dissolution through the formation of surfactant gel phases.
There is still the need for a multi-compartment unitized dose form capable of fitting the dispensers of different dishwashing machine types and which allows for the simultaneous delivery of incompatible ingredients and ingredients in different physical forms. There is also need for a simplified manufacturing process for multi-compartment pouch production and for multi-compartment pouches with improved strength, handling and dissolution characteristics as well as excellent aesthetics.
The most common process for making water-soluble pouches with products such as cleaning products is the so-called vertical form-fill-sealing process. Hereby, a vertical tube is formed by folding a film. The bottom end of the tube is sealed to give rise to an open pouch. This pouch is partially filled allowing a head space whereby the top part of the open pouch is then subsequently sealed together to close the pouch, and to give rise to the next open pouch. The first pouch is subsequently cut and the process is repeated. The pouches formed in such a way usually have pillow shape.
A second known process for making pouches is by use of a die having a series of moulds and forming from a film, open pouches in these moulds, which can then be filled and sealed. This method uses the pouch film material more efficiently and the process has more flexibility in terms of pouch shapes and ingredients used. However, the process has limited suitability for industrial application, because it cannot produce large quantities of pouches (per time unit), in an easy and efficient manner.
A third process proposed is the formation of pouches in moulds present on the surface of a circular drum. Hereby, a film is circulated over the drum and pockets are formed, which pass under a filling machine to fill the open pockets. The filling and sealing needs to take place at the highest point (top) of the circle described by the drum, e.g. typically, filling is done just before the rotating drum starts the downwards circular motion, and sealing just after the drum starts its downwards motion.
One problem associated with the vertical filling machine is that the process is not very efficient: the process is intermittent and very slow, for example due to process speed changes from one step to the next step, and each pouch formation step result typically only in one string of pouches in one dimension; thus, only a limited amount of pouches per minute can be formed. Moreover, large quantities of film are used per product dose, because the method does not allow complete filling of the pouches, there is a substantial seal along the vertical dimension of each pouch, and the method does not allow stretching of the film. Also, there is not much flexibility in shapes of pouches formed.
Problems associated with the second process using a die with moulds include also the fact that the process is intermittent (or an indexing process), and that the process is slow and involves acceleration and deceleration, which reduces the overall speed and moreover, causes product spillage out of the open pouches. Also, the output of this process is not very high (per time unit).
The circular drum process overcomes some of the disadvantages of these processes because it does not entail speed changes (no acceleration/deceleration), it can readily provide pouches arranged in two dimensions and the shape of the pouches can be varied to some extent. However, spillage from the pouches can be quite substantial, due to the circular movement, which causes product to spill onto the sealing area, and this can cause problems with sealing (leaking seals). Also, the process does not allow the pouches to be filled completely, because the spillage is then even more of a problem. Also, this process has even more significant problems when used for liquid products, which are more likely to cause large spillage, due to the circular motion. Moreover, the filling and sealing has to be done around the highest point of the circular path of the drum, thereby hugely reducing the overall speed and the output of the pouch formation process.
All the known processes, moreover are designed primarily for making single compartment pouches. There is still need for a process to make multi-compartment water-soluble pouches which overcome the above issues, namely a continuous process, with a fast production rate and which minimize the amount of film used for each pouch. There is also a need for a process of making multi-compartment water-soluble pouches having improved strength and adapted for use in machine dishwashing.